lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Caffanisback/2017 is the end of the lalaloopsy franchise
October 16th 2017: My little pony seems to have a downfall and it's close to ending, and it's the only discovery family cartoon to still have new episodes, but lalaloopsy in the other hand, seems to ended earlier this year, we're lalaloopsy changed a lot of things in the lalaloopsy franchise, and I don't think they're's gonna be a second season to it.2015 was terrible to and it was the last year before the nickelodeon series got canceled, and in 2016 there we're not reruns because it was confirmed that Netflix was making a lalaloopsy series ending the franchise. I miss mixels, and lalaloopsy, and crash and Bernstein, I wish they would come back. October 20th 2017: I miss the older lalaloopsies like pillow, and bea, and scraps, and I really want to see cloud e. Sky on there, and seeing her getting a puppy from storm e., or she sees storm e. Having a puppy and it reveals that the puppy originally belongs to cloud e. Sky. And spoiler alert that isn't a spoil anymore unless they say the last episode: jewel and storm e. Found they're cats giving birth to kitties and that how the show ends unless metflix confirms a 2nd season witch I don't think that will happen. Now I'm into ok KO let's be heroes. October 23rd 2017: fairlyoddparents, seems like to have an end because how unpopular it is now that they added Cole, but we're talking about lalaloopsies people. The series is differently from the nickelodeon series, because there aren't no littlest,oopsies,or any of the sets. Lalaloopsies won't be popular because of trends like dabbing, or the emoji movie's poop emoji.i'm more of a cartoon network fan.October 27th 2017: I added bubbles so you can see how sad this topic is. November 1st 2017: I've been banned from chat because I keep spamming email Disney XD to stop pranksgivings 2017 but there's no hope, and as of season of my little pony it is now terrible, and I really like watching it during summer 2013 to early 2014. Around from equestrian girls got to theaters to season 4's end. Will friendship is magic be longer running then adventure time in 2019 if it still airs, and I hate how it introduces new characters like starlight shimmer, and flurry heart and It changes the whole franchise. Even crash and fluttershy is getting more likes because it's getting less canon to the mop universe, there's less background ponies, and the humor is starting to be like teen titans go, and fluttershy's care for animals are starting to disappear, I wish crash and fluttershy was canon, and the series is all about crash living with fluttershy and it focus more on fluttershy then twilight, apple jack, and the cutiemarkcrusaders,and Rigby(called the pawsome) appears in every episode and has a catchfrase called " no it's rivy" after opening the door and hearing "it's the pawsome" from the offscreen female narrators witch is basically ripped from the crash and Bernstein episode "comic book crash". I treacle want stuff like adventure time, and star vs the forces of evil, and pickle and peanut, and even the 2017 ben 10 to be canceled be cause adventure time, is outdated(along with pickle and peanut) star f's the forces of evil sucks worse starting with it's second season and it wanted it to end before 2017 so season 2 astound end where star finds lido and fights him and earns the mission peace of her wand, and I did not asked for every single person in season one in season 2 including new dumb characters like "heck a poop" And the new ben 10 isn't as good as teen titans go.I imaged star as a fighter instead of a dumb damsel in distress who doesn'tt know anything, and I even think star is so dumb in the PPG wiki I made a story where star goes to pokey oaks kindergarten. Star could be as smart or smarter then leni loud from the loud house witch I never watched the loud house in months since I don't have nickelodeon, and cartoon network is a way better channel, it's only anime was Pokemon (rare) before Disney XD stole it, and Bunsen is a beast is just an american Pokemon. I really like that new unikitty cartoon and I only seen one episode of it and it reminded me of the song "this day aria" from the good friendship is magic days. When I asked cn to make a show like fosters gym partners Laszlo and chowder cn gave me ok ko... and more teen titan go reruns! November 3rd 2017: I make most of my blogs at the ok ko wiki, and I got banned from the star va. Wiki because I made a gross thorny about how does star poop, because she didn't know how to use a toilet and instead flush junk in it with her dad, and on the nicktoon "breadwinners" the breadbasket said "everyone can poop" , then it's unconfirmed if star can poop or not because I'm pretty sure she eats, but how does star never gets fat, because it's not like teen titans go where characters keep getting fat like the episodes " Smile bones" or "Booby trap house" and it's usually cyborg who gets fat mostly . This is the new cn in a nutshell : https://youtu.be/cdtc4mIOAZ8?t=58s . November 23rd 2017: I hate nickelodeon especially renandstimpy because it's too innoproprate and nickelodeon is supposed to be a kid's channel, what is nickelodeon trying to do, make kids watch that dumb adult show or kill them with nick jr shows. I'm more of a cartoon network's fan, But the lalaloopsy show needs make a fourth season and I want to find out who is stormies's poodle's real owner and I want to see cloud e. Sky in the series, and I don't know if lalaloopsy girls is the first time storm e. Met cloud e, sky. I haven't watched lalaloopsy girls since 2015 and I don't think it's a ripoff to equestrian girls. I feel like the lalaloopsy creators hate pillow starting with 2014 because they didn't want to make a doll of her, and she didn't appeared in the festival of sugary sweets, and didn't appeared in the 2017 series. December 29th 2017: it is close to the end of this year and I don't think lalaloopsy will do anything in 2018 because of fidget spinners and social media. It wasn't popular this year but in 2011 to 2014 lalaloopsy was popular and lalaloopsy started to lose it's edges in 2015. January 8th 2018: it is conformed by lalaloopsy that season 2 will be here soon, if it will come in April first and it's a April fools joke then https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=geLucCUG4i0 . april 23rd 2018: I've been waiting so long that i outgrew lalaloopsy, and today is when the first YouTube video turns 13 and teen titans go turns 5. Category:Blog posts